The End of Neverland
by may.hiccks
Summary: Peter returns, but something has changed. An evil person put a curse on him, Neverland will start to disappear if Peter can't grow up.
1. Prolouge

**THE END OF NEVERLAND**

**CHAPTER 1 - PROLOUGE.**

"Peter Pan never existed." Andrea Boyce sighed and closed the book.

"Mom begs to differ." little Jonah interrupted.

"Your mother never went to Neverland. She never met Peter." she explained.

"Why do you have to be a party pooper?" little Kenny frowned.

She smiled a little. "I'm sorry kids, but it's time for both of you to grow up a little. Jonah, you're almost ten, and Kenny, you're turning eight this month."

"Is it too much to ask for a nicer babysitter?" Kenny whined.

"Don't come crying to me when your parents decide to leave you both for being so rude to others."

"DeeDee, when you were younger, you never believed in Peter Pan?" Jonah asked.

Drea looked down. "Well, once my father told me, that he and his siblings, visited Neverland. He used to tell us about their adventures with swords and treasures..."

The boys' eyes glittered in excitement.

"But I never believed in them. I always thought it was just make-believe."

"But what if it isn't?" Kenny grabbed his foam sword. "What if there really was a place, with pirates, and mermaids, and no grown ups."

"That would be an amazing sanctuary, but unfortunately, there's no such place." She carried him to his bed.

"Do you at least believe in faries?" Jonah asked as he was tucked into his bed.

"No..." she said quietly and turned off their light. "Goodnight."

**Meanwhile...**

"Once upon a time...there was a boy who always lived. He never grew up. He was stuck as a kid, for the rest of his life. Now he lives in a kid paradise, named Neverland. Where parents never existed, and the kids could do whatever they would want..." a female's voice echoed the crystal cave. "Peter Pan...You've been a boy quite few long...Don't you think it's time for you to 'grow up'?" she asked, tapping the huge clear crystal that appeared to have Peter trapped in it.

"Ma'dam...may I ask, what are we going to do with him?" her mischevious assistant asked.

"Silence!" she scared him away. "For I shall procceed...my plan." she gave a cold expression to the uncounsious boy and walked away. "Neverland will be destroyed...unless, Peter Pan learns to grow...up..." she hissed.

**-** "The kids we're completely splending, sir." Andrea greeted the Baker's.

The Baker family was a rich, millionaire legacy from a long time ago. They are the most powerful people in the small city of Utah. They could hire the most expensive babysitter to take care of their little ones, but instead. They hired Andrea. The sweet, innocent looking orphan they recently adopted. They treated her more like a maid than a daughter.

Andrea lost hope and interest after her parents died in a fire, she became more mature, like a mother...and thats what the Baker's saw in her. A mother.

"DeeDee, would you mind babysitting tomorrow evening?" Mrs. Baker smiled at the young girl. "I hope it's not a bother, dear."

"No...not at all, it's not like, I have anywhere to be." she managed to smile while speaking the truth.

"Fantastic, maybe then, we'll pay you for the whole week." Mr. Baker sat down to relax next to the fireplace.

"It's no worries, I love taking care of Jonah and Kenny." Andrea looked at Mrs. Baker's face and quickly remembered. "I meant, Jonathan and Kennedi."

"Nicknames are for poor people, darling." Mrs. Baker grabbed Andrea's chin and studied her face. "My, you look amazing at your age. No wrinkles at all."

"I'm only fourteen..." Andrea smirked.

"Of course you are darling." She laughed fakely. "Now, it's best you be on your way now, chop chop! You have school tomorrow."

Andrea nodded once and headed upstairs to her room.

She opened the window and let the breeze come in. She wished she would at least get a goodnight kiss like her parents used to give her.

She layed into her bed and found a Peter Pan book, she sobbed and threw the book away.

"I wish Neverland did exist."

**-** "Is he awake?" Trumpet asked the boys as Peter started opening his eyes.

"He looks swollen!" Ty gasped.

"What's going on?" Peter woke up and looked at the Lost boys. "What happened?"

"We should ask you the same thing, look at yourself." Ham pointed at him.

"Wha-? AHH!" Peter screamed, realizing his clothes shrinked.

"Peter, you sound different." the boys looked confused.

"What is this? Am I..._aging_?" Peter gasped.

"What is aging?" Trumpet asked.

"It's when you become an adult, doofus." Ty smacked him.

"Don't smack me!" they began fighting while Peter was still in shock.

"Where's Tinkerbell?" he remembered.

"I thought she was with you."

"No...Find her!" Peter yelled.

"Yes father!" the boys all ran around, searching for the fairy.

"Don't...call me that." Peter sighed in dissapointment.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE END OF NEVERLAND**

**CHAPTER 2.**

"DeeDee, may I sleep next to you?" little Kenny appeared next to her bed.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" she managed to open her eyes a bit.

"I had a nightmare."

"About?"

"Captain Hook! He cursed Peter Pan and Neverland!"

"Kenny...Peter Pan does not exist!" she sighed and covered herself again, then made room for the boy.

"He does exist, DeeDee, I just know it."

"Go to sleep." she demanded silently.

- "Peter, we found her!" The lost boys gathered around Peter Pan to guide him to Tinkerbell's body. "She's still breathing, but she's not shining."

"What happened to her?" he grabbed his fairy and looked at her.

At that moment, he heard an evil chuckle and turned to face the defeatable Captain Hook.

"What have you done to her?" Peter growled.

"I didn't do anything. I just came to warn you, that Neverland will dissapear soon, and us, the pirates, are leaving before this world comes to an end. Hope you stay here and die, Peter Pan." he laughed and walked away.

"What is he talking about?" Trumpet asked.

"I'm confused!" the boys whined.

"Perhaps we need help, from the other side." Peter whispered. "Take care of Tinkerbell, I'll be back." he flew towards the sky.

- "DeeDee...can I get a glass of water?" Kenny whispered to Andrea's ear.

"Go ahead..." she said half-asleep.

"Can you come with me?"

"Kenny, you'll be fine."

"Okay..." he stood up, unsure, and headed to the kitchen.

Suddenly, a loud thump hit the window, and it opened by itself.

"Kenny, did you open the window?" Andrea asked, then stood up to close it.

No answer. "That's weird..." she sat on her bed.

She turned around and saw a dirty blonde boy sitting next to her, smiling.

He had blue eyes, and he was wearing an outfit made out of leaves and sticks.

She gasped loudly, and he covered her mouth.

"I'm looking for help. Don't be scared. I'm a friend." he assured her, then let go.

"Who are you?" she whimpered.

"Peter Pan!" Kenny appeared and dropped the glass of water.

"Exactly." Peter nodded.

"He's real! He's real! I told you he's real!" Kenny hugged him.

"This can't be happening...is this a dream?" Andrea grabbed Kenny away from him.

"Is what a dream?" Peter asked, smiling wisely.

"You don't exist!" she huffed.

"But I am here, aren't I?"

"He exists!" Kenny ran to wake up Jonah.

"What do you want, stranger?" Andrea backed away slowly.

"Stranger?" Peter floated around the room, then smiled at her. "Haven't you heard my stories?"

"My father used to tell them to me."

"What is your father's name?"

"Michael."

"Michael Darling. I remember him! Strong little fella."

"You met my father?"

"I met your father, your uncle, and your aunt. Michael, John, and Wendy. Right?"

Andrea looked surprised, she never met her uncle or aunt, but she heard stories of them.

"Right." she looked down.

"What happened to them?" Peter asked.

"They grew up..." she shrugged. "My father passed away in a fire. So did my mother."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"I am too."

"Here he is! Look! He's real!" Kenny almost yelled as he and Jonah showed up.

"No way!" Jonah gasped.

"Hello guys. I came here from Neverland, to seek help." Peter announced.

"We'll help you! Right DeeDee?" the boys looked at their stepsister.

"I don't think it'll be a great idea..." Andrea moved her long brown hair aside and sighed.

"Great, then it's settled, we'll head to Neverland as soon as possible." he took out a small bag out of his pocket and opened it. "Do you know what fairy dust is used for?"

"Flying!" Kenny clapped.

Peter sprinkled some to the boys and immidietly they started to float.

"Want some?" he offered Andrea.

"I can't believe this is happening." she looked at her brothers and back at Peter.

He gave her some and she began to fly. She grabbed him tightly as they both went up.

"You need to let go off me sooner or later, you know." he chuckled.

"I don't feel like letting go." she cried and closed her eyes.

"Then hold on tight!" he grabbed the boys' hands and flew out of the window.


End file.
